Nygma Universe
This is the universe that all of Dr. Nygma's films take place in. It has four stages. The films are directed by various people. Film franchises Batman This is a Batman film quintilogy starring Benedict Cumberbatch as Batman, and it is directed by Paul Greengrass. It features a spin-off about Nightwing. Superman This is a Superman film quadrilogy starring Michael Fassbender as Superman, and it is directed by Alfonso Cuaron. Wonder Woman This is a Wonder Woman film trilogy starring Evangeline Lilly as Wonder Woman, and it is directed by Ridley Scott. Flash This is a Flash film quadrilogy starring Jake Gyllenhaal as Flash/Barry Allen, and it is directed by Duncan Jones. Green Lantern This is a Green Lantern film quadrilogy starring Sam Worthington as Green Lantern (2814)/ Hal Jordan, and it is directed by Ron Howard. Aquaman This is an Aquaman film trilogy starring Charlie Hunnam as Aquaman, and it is directed by David Yates. Green Arrow This is a Green Arrow film trilogy starring Joel Edgerton as Green Arrow, and it is directed by Doug Liman. Hawkman This is a Hawkman film duology starring Jude Law as Hawkman, and it is directed by Danny Boyle. Captain Marvel This is a Marvel Family film duology starring Josh Duhamel as Captain Marvel, and it is directed by Ang Lee. Spectre This is a Spectre film duology starring Willem DaFoe as Spectre, and it is directed by Guillermo del Toro. Teen Titans This is a Teen Titans film duolgy starring Josh Hutcherson as Nightwing and Lucas Till as Arsenal. It is directed by Matthew Vaughn. JL This is a Justice League film quadrilogy starring most of the actors listed above. It is directed by Robert Zemeckis. Singular Films These are films that are not part of a franchise. Zatanna This is a Zatanna film starring Jenna Coleman as Zatanna, and it is directed by Richard Curtis. J'onn This is a Martian Manhunter film starring Idris Elba as J'onn J'onzz, and it is directed by Alfonso Cuaron. Question This is a Question film starring Ben Affleck as Question, and it is directed by Ben Affleck. Atom This is an Atom film starring James Marsden as Atom, and it is directed by Danny Boyle. Joke's on You Although this is a spin-off of the Batman films, it is directed by Wes Anderson. It features Christopher Eccleston as the Joker with Adrien Brody, Willem Dafoe, Mark Hamill, David Bowie, and Owen Wilson as aspects of the Joker's psyche. Television Shows/Miniseries These are shows that explain the events before, in between, and after the events of the films. Shows *Savage- a show featuring Viggo Mortensen as Vandal Savage that serves as a prequel to the events of the Nygma Universe. The final season takes place during Stage 1. *Sandman- a show that ties in with the events of Spectre and Zatanna, and introduces the magical side off the DCU. Expect to see appearances from the Endless, as well as non-Sandman characters like Etrigan and Boston Brand. Mini-Series The mini-series air on AMC, CBS, and the Nygma Universe website. They range from 2 to 4 episodes. *Green Arrow: Return to Star City- a mini-series that shows what happens between the events of Green Arrow and JL. Timeline of Release Stage 1 #Batman: Gotham Guardian - 2013 #Flash Green Lantern: Blood and Rage - 2013 #Man of Tomorrow - 2013 #Wonder Woman: Warrior - 2014 #Flash- 2014 #Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis - 2014 #Green Arrow - 2014 #Batman: Gotham Uprising - 2015 #Hawkman - 2015 #JL - 2015 Stage 2 #Man of Metropolis- 2016 #Spectre: Agent of Vengeance - 2016 #Captain Marvel: Power of S.H.A.Z.A.M! - 2016 #Wonder Woman II- 2016 #Flash: Mind Games- 2017 #Green Arrow: Survival of the Fittest- 2017 #Batman: Angels and Demons- 2017 #Green Lantern: The Yellow Impurity - 2018 #Zatanna- 2018 # J'onn - 2018 #Question - 2019 #Atom - 2019 #JL: Operation- Legion 2019 Savage - 2018-2023 (TV series) Stage 3 #Batman: Knight of Vengeance- 2020 #Blue and Gold - 2020 #Man of Krypton - 2020 #Joke's On You - 2020 #Wonder Woman: Demons Unleashed - 2021 #Green Lantern: The War of Light - 2021 #Teen Titans: Go! - 2021 #The Society - 2021 #Aquaman: King of Atlantis - 2022 #Dr. Fate - 2022 #Flash 3: It's Magic - 2022 #Spectre: Rise the Demon - 2022 #Savage Hawkman - 2023 #JL: No Trust - 2023 #Suicide Squad - 2023 Stage 4 #Batman Legacy - 2024 #Flashpoint - 2024 #Aquaman: Atlantis Lost - 2024 #Captain Marvel II - 2024 #Outsiders - 2025 #Green Arrow: Sins of the Father - 2025 #Green Lantern: Blackest Night - 2025 #Worlds Finest - 2025 #NightWing - 2026 #Superman 4Ever - 2026 #Fourth World - 2026 #Birds of Prey - 2027 #Teen Titans: Strike! - 2027 #JL: Anti-Life - 2027 Category:Nygma Universe Category:Universes Category:Unfinished